Boneserella
by Arglefumph
Summary: Bones loves to sing songs from Frozen, but Captain Kirk won't let him. Will Bones' new fairy godmother help him? (A Star Trek story written with the help of a five-year-old girl.)


**Author's Note:** I played _Star Trek _with a five-year-old girl. This is the result.

* * *

Dr. Bones McCoy was working in his medical office, when a song popped into his head. It was from the movie _Frozen_, which was his favorite movie to watch when he lived back on Earth. Despite being 400 years old, it was still a classic.

"Let it go, let it go..." Bones hummed to himself.

He smiled, something he rarely did. Without realizing it, he found himself dancing to the beat and singing at the top of his voice. "Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it gooooo!"

"Doctor!" an angry voice said.

Bones stopped singing and looked up. Captain James Kirk was walking into the medical area, and he looked furious. "What are you doing, Doctor?"

"I was singing!" Bones said.

"There is no singing allowed on the Enterprise! And no dancing, either!" Captain Kirk said. "I'm going to put you in time-out for five hours!"

"That's not fair!" Bones said. "I should be allowed to sing my favorite Disney songs, if I want to!"

"Sorry, but those are the orders," Kirk said, crossing his arms. "The Galactic Federation says it's illegal."

"But you can't put me in time-out! Who's going to be the doctor when I'm gone?"

"Mr. Sulu is Dr. Sulu now," Kirk said, in a tone of voice which indicated the conversation was over. "Now are you going to go to time-out quietly, or am I going to have to throw you into your room?"

Dr. Bones ran away, crying.

* * *

Bones was crying about how mean and unfair Captain Kirk was, when a beautiful alien appeared in his room. She looked like his fairy godmother, and she had a kind voice.

"Oh, my dear little boy, what is wrong?" the alien asked.

"Mean old Captain Kirk won't let me sing," Bones said.

"Why don't you come to my planet?" the lovely alien woman suggested. "It's nice and beautiful there, and you can sing all you want."

"Yay!" Bones said.

In the blink of an eye, they were on the woman's planet. It had lots of green grass and beautiful flowers. Fairies flew by overhead, humming princess songs, and there was candy everywhere._  
_

"Wow!" said Bones. He started eating the candy, then he started singing and dancing.

"Are you having fun?" the alien asked.

"Yes!"

"Would you like to stay here forever?" she asked.

Bones stopped at that. "I like it here, but I would miss all my friends on the _Enterprise_, like Scottie and the girl with the long hair."

"What about Captain Kirk?"

"I hate Captain James!" Bones said. "He was mean to me!"

"Would you like to be the captain?" the alien asked.

"Yes!" Bones said.

"Very well. I'll switch you and the captain," the alien said. "Just go into that wormhole there."

She pointed towards a wormhole. Singing a happy song, Bones skipped inside.

* * *

Captain Kirk was drawing cute pictures when he magically disappeared. Then, Bones appeared in his chair.

"All right, I'm the captain!" Bones said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"I'm Captain Bones now," said Bones. "That means I get to make the rules! And the first rule is that you can sing whenever you want!"

"Wait a minute," Mr. Spock said. "I'm the one who gets to be captain whenever Kirk is away!"

"Sorry, I called it first," said Bones.

Spock was mad. _He_ wanted to be captain!

"Attention, everyone!" Bones said on the intercom. "We are going to sing now, because that's more interesting than floating in space."

* * *

Not-Captain Kirk showed up on the alien's planet. He was scared because he didn't know where he was, but it seemed like a nice place.

"Hello," the beautiful alien said.

Kirk pulled out his phaser and pointed it at the alien. "Who are you and where am I?" he asked.

"I am here to punish you because you were mean to Bones," the alien said. She snapped her fingers, and Kirk was in a candy jail.

"What?" he asked.

"Now you're going to eat all the candy and get fat," said the alien. "And then I'm going to throw you in the oven and eat you! Ha ha ha!"

She wasn't a nice fairy godmother! She was an evil witch! It was just like a fairy tale, but there was no Prince Charming who could save Captain Kirk!

* * *

Mr. Spock came up with a clever plan to get rid of Captain Bones. It was from a story called _The Emperor's New Clothes_.

"Doctor Bones," Mr. Spock said. "I made you a fancy new outfit, because you are the captain."

"Oooo, let me see!" said Bones.

Spock pretended to hold up a uniform. "It's a super-special uniform. Only people who are very smart and logical can see it."

Captain Bones frowned. He couldn't see anything.

Mr. Spock smiled. Captain Bones would try to put on the invisible uniform. When everyone saw him walking around in his underwear, they would laugh at him, and he couldn't be captain.

"Do you like it, Captain?" Mr. Spock said. "You should put it on right away."

"Um...uh..." Bones said.

Then Bones got a smart idea.

"It's a nice uniform, but it's not my favorite color," he said. "I don't think I'll wear it."

Mr. Spock went, "Grrrrrr," because his trick didn't work.

* * *

"This is Captain's Log," Captain Kirk said into his recorder. "I have been captured by a witch who wants to eat me for dinner. I'm trying not to eat the candy here, but I'm hungry, and it's yummy."

"Eat the candy!" the witch said.

"No!" Kirk said.

"Bones was right. You _are_ a big meanie!" said the witch.

Kirk was so surprised he dropped his recorder. "Bones? What does he have to do with this?"

"I made him switch with you, because you were mean to him," the witch said. "You put him in time-out for singing _Let It Go_."

"But singing is against the rules!"

"Not on my planet," the woman said. "Bones liked it here, much better. And now he's the captain, and you're my dinner."

"No!" James said. He pulled out his phaser and shot the evil witch.

"Ow!" the witch said. "I am dying!"

Kirk took some of the candy and put it in his pocket. Then he used his cell phone to call Scottie. "Send me back to the _Enterprise_, now!" he ordered.

* * *

Everyone on the _Enterprise_ was putting on a musical play. They were all singing and dancing, except for Mr. Spock, who was still angry.

"I don't like plays," said Mr. Spock. "They are not logical."

"I like plays, and you have silly ears," Bones said.

Mr. Spock frowned.

Captain Kirk walked into the room, and he walked right up to Bones. "What are you doing in my chair?" he asked.

"It's _my_ chair," Bones said. "I'm the captain now!"

"No, you are not!"

"Yes I am!"

"We can't have _two_ captains!" Mr. Spock said.

"Then we'll have a contest!" Bones said. "Whoever wins is the captain!"

"That sounds good to me!" said Kirk.

But then he changed his mind.

"No, that sounds bad to me!" said Kirk.

"What?" Bones asked.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you, and I didn't let you sing your song," Kirk said. "I'm taking you out of time-out. You can be the doctor again."

"Hooray!" Bones said. He gave Kirk a big hug. "You can be the captain again!"

Now that they were friends again, everything was good. Captain Kirk told everyone about his adventure with the scary witch, and they all watched the musical play together. Even Mr. Spock did some singing.

**The End**


End file.
